Sweet Sastiel
by Hakukai
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles et de ficlets sur un couple que j'aime beaucoup : le Sastiel.
1. Losing You

**Hey !**

 **Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas écrit suivant une directive ou une chanson, je pense donc être un peu rouillée. Néanmoins, j'espère que ce petit drabble sur SPN va vous plaire ^^**

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire.**_

* * *

Il ne le laissera pas tomber.

Il était bien trop important. Et puis, il n'aurait pas pu de toute façon. Il le lui avait déjà dit, ce qui avait semblé choquer le concerné un instant, avant qu'il ne le remercie avec un soulagement évident dans la voix.

Pourtant, il n'avait fait que dire la stricte vérité. Cependant, il avait ressenti au fond de lui un étrange sentiment de bonheur en voyant sa réaction. Cette paix éphémère.

Il effleura les longs cheveux bruns de l'endormi du bout des doigts, tendre malgré son air impassible.

Castiel ne laissera jamais tomber Sam Winchester.


	2. Blessure

**Bonjour/bonsoir !**

 **Me revoilà plutôt rapidement avec une ficlet Sastiel avec un scénario un peu vu et revu ... Mais j'ai aimé l'écrire. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Je précise qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de moment précis. La seule chose importante est qu'ici, Castiel est humain depuis peu.**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 _ **Maddey :** **C'est adorable que tu me suives comme ça alors que je papillonne de fandom en fandom ! Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que le premier drabble t'aies plu !**_

 _ **Temtaranne**_ **: _Coucou twa ! Je comprends que tu ne shippes pas le Sastiel, beaucoup préfèrent le Destiel ^^ (Que je n'aime pas du tout, mais je respecte totalement les fans !). Je suis contente de t'avoir ouverte à un nouveau ship !_**

 ** _Melasy_** ** _: Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^ Celui-ci est un peu moins sucré au début, mais ça s'améliore vers la fin :3 (Ma passion pour les bonbons est ressortie dans le titre, je plaide coupable ! *actuellement en train de manger des Dragibus*)_**

 _ **Si vous avez des idées de scénario que vous voulez voir écrit avec du Sastiel, n'hésitez pas à me le dire ^^ Ca sera avec plaisir que je l'écrirai.**_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire.**_

* * *

Un cri.

 _\- Castiel !_

Du sang. Beaucoup trop pour une blessure faite de façon bénigne. Mais c'était la maladresse de Cass...

Malgré sa fatigue et ses propres plaies, Sam lui saisit fermement le poignet et le tira vers la salle de bain du motel, là où se trouvait la trousse de soins. Elle avait été sortie un peu plus tôt pour lui-même, à son retour d'une chasse en solo bien mouvementée contre un loup garou particulièrement violent.

Il attrapa au vol une bouteille d'alcool déjà posée sur la table branlante de la chambre miteuse, faute de désinfectant et entra dans la minuscule salle de bain.

Un fois dans celle ci, il fit asseoir son ami sur le rebord de la baignoire en piteux état, lui mit d'autorité une serviette à peu près propre dans les mains en lui ordonnant d'appuyer sur sa paume coupée et sortit une aiguille, du fil et un bandage.

Voyant que le nouvellement humain ne réagissait pas à ses paroles, visiblement secoué par la souffrance vive et inhabituelle pour lui, il posa le matériel sur le côté et le fit, tirant une grimace de Castiel.

 _\- Il faut essayer de réduire le flot de sang pour que je puisse recoudre correctement_ , expliqua le jeune chasseur à l'ex-ange, qui resta silencieux.

Après quelques minutes, le cadet Winchester finit par soulever la serviette, auparavant blanche, et la posa avant de se saisir de l'aiguille et d'y glisser le fil dentaire avec une dextérité due à l'habitude. Il était peu satisfait de l'état de la plaie qui saignait toujours un peu et qu'il trouvait très irrégulière et profonde.

Il s'agenouilla ensuite devant le blessé pour se mettre à la hauteur de sa main et la prit doucement.

 _\- Désolé Cass, mais tu risques d'avoir mal vu que tu n'es pas habitué …_ , s'excusa-t-il à l'avance, avant de commencer son travail.

Il dut cependant s'arrêter après deux ou trois points à cause des sursauts trop brusques de son compagnon. Il leva alors la tête et remarqua l'expression crispée et tendue de l'ancien être céleste : en effet, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure à sang pour retenir ses gémissements, et ses sourcils étaient froncés.

 _\- Ca va aller Cass_ , essaya de le rassurer Sam en captant le regard océan au dessus de lui. _Encore quelques minutes, je fais au plus vite._

Le plus petit hocha la tête, raide, et le Winchester reprit son travail sur un « patient » plus calme.

Une fois les points du sutures fait, il prit la bouteille et versa sans prévenir une bonne quantité d'alcool sur la plaie, tirant un cri de douleur surpris de Castiel qui, par réflexe, essaya de retirer son membre blessé : si Sam ne lui avait pas tenu fermement le poignet, il serait tombé dans la baignoire.

 _\- C'est fini Cass, c'est fini …_ , répéta plusieurs fois le chasseur à son ami tremblant et légèrement pâle.

Avec une autre serviette, il tapota avec précaution la blessure pour la sécher, et commença à enrouler un bandage autour avec douceur.

 _\- Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi_ , murmura assez tristement le plus grand, penché sur son travail. _Tu découvres la douleur humaine de façon plutôt brutale …_

Il accrocha le bandage et se remit debout dans un grognement : il se sentait si fatigué, entre son ami blessé et sa chasse douloureuse.

Il sentit l'ancien Séraphin se lever et la main valide de celui-ci se poser sur son torse contusionné sans lui faire mal, avant qu'il ne prenne la parole :

 _\- Merci de t'occuper de moi, alors que tu es plus mal que moi, Sam_ , le remercia-t-il sincèrement, ses yeux céruléens brillants de reconnaissance.

Samuel lui sourit et secoua négativement la tête.

 _\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. Maintenant que tu es humain, il est normal que nous prenions soin de toi. Que **je** prenne soin de toi._

Castiel lui rendit plus faiblement son sourire, tandis que le chasseur passait son pouce sur sa lèvre maltraitée et se penchait vers lui pour lui voler un baiser tendre.


	3. Crac

**Bonjour/Bonsoir.**

 **Voici une mini fiction, sortie un peu de nulle part. J'espère tout de même qu'elle va vous plaire.**

 _ **Réponses aux reviews :**_

 ** _Melasy : Je suis ravie de te retrouver à chaque fois, cela me fait très plaisir ^^. Mais ne te liquéfie pas voyons ! Qui va venir commenter sinon ? QwQ_**

 **Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire.**

* * *

Sam retint un soupir agacé. _**Et les revoilà qui se regardent fixement dans les yeux. Prenez une autre chambre !**_

Après quelques secondes de silence, il se mit debout en faisant racler sa chaise sur le sol et sortit en claquant la porte de la chambre du motel, irrité au plus haut point. Son action attira l'attention des deux autres hommes qui n'eurent pas le temps de rappeler le chasseur.

Une fois dehors, ses cheveux s'aplatirent immédiatement sur son crâne à cause de la pluie diluvienne qui tombait sur la ville faiblement éclairée mais, ignorant ce fait, il s'éloigna rapidement du motel, disparaissant aisément de la vue de son frère et de l'ange en se fondant dans les ombres des bâtiments.

 _ **Je**_ _ **suis celui qui croit en Dieu et aux Anges. Alors pourquoi,…**_ _ **pourquoi**_ _ **Dean ? Est-ce parce que je suis le vaisseau de Lucifer ? Parce que je fais des erreurs ?**_

Il marchait d'un pas rageur dans les rues sombres et silencieuses, la tête basse : il avait pourtant fait ce qu'il croyait être bon pour ses proches, pour lui. Il croyait avoir fait tout ce qui était humainement possible de faire pour se racheter de choses dont parfois il n'était même pas coupable. Et il semblait qu'il avait échoué.

Il serra les poings tout en avançant : pourquoi continuait-il d'essayer d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi il était encore là si tout ce qu'il faisait menait toujours à la solitude ou à la mort ?

 _ **Si tu pars, ne reviens pas.**_

Il sursauta imperceptiblement au souvenir plutôt désagréable de son père, et il sentit son cœur se fendre. Un peu. Il pouvait presque en entendre le bruit : _crac._

Son pas ralentit légèrement et il rentra la tête dans les épaules par réflexe, essayant à tout prix de faire taire ses pensées moroses et autodestructrices.

 _ **Sam Winchester. Le garçon avec du sang de démon.**_

 _Crac._

Il finit par s'arrêter progressivement et regarda l'asphalte trempée sans vraiment le voir. Evidemment, Castiel se fichait bien de qui il était vraiment : c'était une créature divine, et quelqu'un de souillé comme lui ne pouvait lui inspirer que du dégout. C'est ce qu'Uriel lui avait laissé sous entendre, en tout cas.

 _ **Sam, évidemment, est une abomination.**_

 _Crac._

Il ferma les yeux pour contenir ses larmes amères, pleines de rancœur et de tristesse. Il n'aura jamais le droit 'd'avoir' un Ange, puisqu'il était une abomination biblique. Après tout, son sang contaminé faisait de lui un monstre, pas vrai ?

C'est ce que sa conscience lui susurrait vicieusement.

 _ **Juste … Je ne crois pas. En toi. Je veux dire … Je ne peux pas.**_

 _Cric_. _ **Crac.**_

Il tomba rudement à genoux sur le sol mouillé, projetant quelques éclaboussures autour de lui.

Il sentit son jean s'imbiber rapidement d'eau glacée, mais il s'en fichait totalement à cet instant précis.

Ses erreurs à répétition l'avait conduit à perdre la confiance de Dean. La seule personne qui lui restait dans ce monde.

A ses tremblements de froid, se rajoutèrent ensuite les secousses de ses douloureux sanglots retenus.

 _ **Après tout, être mis de côté, c'est ce que je mérite. Je n'ai causé que du mal et j'ai trahi la confiance de Dean, à plusieurs reprises.**_

 _ **Il n'est pas étonnant que Castiel le préfère à moi. Si seulement il pouvait …**_

Il enroula ses bras autour de lui, gelé. Ses larmes se mêlaient à la pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer et ses hoquets étouffés résonnaient dans la rue vide de vie, à peine éclairée par quelques faibles lampadaires.

Soudainement, il sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser doucement sur son dos et il leva ses yeux rouges et bouffis, tombant dans ceux inquiets de l'Ange. Il avait enlevé son trench-coat pour en couvrir le chasseur afin de le réchauffer un peu.

\- Sam.

\- Cass, croassa le Winchester, la gorge serrée. Comment m'as-tu retrouvé aussi vite ?

\- Tu as prononcé mon nom dans ton esprit, comme une prière, lui expliqua-t-il. Si tristement… Est-ce de ma faute ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Non, non …, murmura Samuel en baissant la tête. Ce n'est pas important.

Il se remit debout lentement, frissonnant, serrant le trench-coat trop petit autour de lui. C'était certain qu'il allait attraper froid s'il restait dans cet état, et cela fit étrangement mal à Castiel.

\- Il faut retourner au motel, dit l'être céleste en levant la main vers le visage de son compagnon.

\- Non !, s'exclama le plus grand, faisant se stopper immédiatement son interlocuteur. Non … Je … Non. Dean est mieux sans moi. **Vous** êtes mieux sans moi. Après tout, je ne suis « que » _le garçon avec du sang de démon_ , et je suis _une abomination_ , souffla-t-il.

L'être ailé pencha sa tête sur le côté, et prit la parole :

\- Tu es bien plus que cela pour moi. Tu es mon ami. Je suis désolé que mes mots aient pu te blesser, je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec la sensibilité humaine. De plus, je ne préfère pas Dean à toi.

Il releva le visage du jeune chasseur et plongea ses yeux céruléens dans les siens :

\- Celui pour lequel je ressens le plus d'empathie et d'affection, c'est toi Sam. Nous sommes semblables. Nous nous battons pour des choses qui nous sont chères ou qui nous dépassent, et nous échouons souvent. Mais nous nous relevons toujours, et nous recommençons.

Sam renifla pitoyablement et, après un court instant d'hésitation, serra son ami de toutes ses forces. Si Castiel en fut surpris, rien ne le fit savoir et il se contenta de lui rendre l'étreinte, glissant une main dans les cheveux trempés du cadet.

\- Nous allons t'aider à te réparer, Sam, murmura l'Ange. Nous y arriverons. J'y arriverai…


	4. Café

_**Bonjour/Bonsoir.**_

 _ **Me revoilà avec une mini ficlet, vraiment stupide en fait. Je buvais du café ce matin, et pouf, cette idée m'est venue. Je viens juste de finir de l'écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**_

 _ **Réponse à la review :**_

 _ **Melasy :**_ _**Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait pleurer, pardon ! C'est sûr que développer les cas de conscience des personnages, ça fait toujours mal, surtout pour SPN XD  
**_

 _ **Oui, j'ai souvent l'impression qu'on s'en prend plus à Dean qu'à Sam, mais mince quoi, il le cherche un peu aussi XD Je hais la façon dont il traite certaines personnes ! (*tousse* Cass... *tousse*)**_

 _ **Je ne pense pas qu'il y aurait une suite, sauf si les rares lecteurs la veulent vraiment ^^**_

 _ **Rien ne m'appartient, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire.**_

* * *

Un matin, Sam et Castiel étaient sortis pour aller faire les courses, suite à la réalisation du vide absolu dans le frigo et dans les placards du bunker. L'ex-ange avait finalement décidé d'accompagner le cadet, en vue d'apprendre quelque chose d'utile pour sa future vie.

\- Sam ?

\- Un problème, Cass ?, répondit immédiatement le chasseur en se tournant vers son ami derrière lui.

Le plus petit tenait deux boîtes de dosettes de café dans les mains, et les regardait d'un air curieux et concentré. Il les tournait doucement pour pouvoir les observer de tous les côtés, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi Dean désire une marque particulière ? Je ne comprends pas, cela reste simplement du café, demanda-t-il.

\- Et bien, hum …

Le Winchester cherchait visiblement ses mots, s'ébouriffant même un peu les cheveux : comment expliquer que la boisson changeait de goût en fonction des marques, tout en restant « la même », c'est-à-dire du café ?

\- Ils ont tous une saveur différente, même si l'appellation du produit reste la même … Par exemple, un _latte_ d'une telle marque n'aura pas le même goût qu'un _latte_ d'une autre marque … Tu comprends ?

Castiel resta pensif un moment, son regard bleu se plongeant dans le vide. Il avait l'air de prendre très au sérieux cette question, et la réponse fournie par son compagnon semblait l'avoir rendu perplexe.

\- C'est la composition qui joue…, tenta finalement le plus grand en haussant les épaules.

Cette précision sembla pourtant satisfaire l'ancien être céleste, qui hocha la tête.

\- Je vois. C'est plutôt logique. Ce qui reste étonnant, c'est le nombre de … choses identiques que vous avez, mais que vous appelez autrement. Je ne comprends pas.

Sam pouffa légèrement en réajustant sa prise sur le panier plein qu'il tenait.

\- C'est un sujet bien plus profond, Cass. Je ne crois pas que des dosettes de café méritent que l'on s'engage sur une discussion sur la société de consommation. Finissons nos courses et, si tu y tiens vraiment, je t'expliquerai tout à la maison, okay ?

L'ex-ange hocha lentement la tête et mit l'une des boîtes dans le panier du chasseur, qui rit encore une fois en prenant l'autre boîte des mains de son ami. Il sortit l'autre et la remit dans le rayon.

\- Dean déteste celles que tu as voulu prendre.


End file.
